Donald
Donald is a current member of The North Western Railway. He works on The Little Western branch line, with Duck, Molly, his twin brother Douglas, and formerly Oliver, before he left Sodor. He, along with Douglas, can pull both passengers and freight. They prefer pulling coaches, but they can keep the trucks in order easily. They are very loyal to their friends as well, so if anybody messes with them, they'll have to go through the Caledonian twins! Personality Donald and Douglas are Scottish twin engines. They are practical, peppery, proud and level-minded, but, despite their maturity, they enjoy playing practical jokes and have been known to impersonate one another in the past. They were fitted with nameplates to specifically end this element of their humour. Donald and Douglas are very able workers, strong performers, and handle any task well. They are fully capable of being firm with the other big engines, such as Gordon and Henry, and even the Troublesome Trucks know better than to try their tricks on them. They are both used to harsh winter conditions too. Coupled back to back, with a coach between their tenders, they are very capable of patrolling the lines, clearing them of the snow. The twins both pull their weight on the Main Line and both Duck and Edward's branch lines. They can enjoy a joke with any engine. They are happy to act as the brawn of Sir Topham Hatt's steam-driven goods haulers. Between the two, Donald tends to be the charming, witty joker whereas Douglas is the smart, quick-thinking, calmer-natured one of the pair. Both display a keen sense of wit and the pair usually get to have the last laugh, more often taking the moral high ground. But that does not mean they will not be just a little bit smug about it when a deserving engine meets their comeuppance. Donald and Douglas hate to be parted from each other, but, like most twins, they occasionally have their arguments among themselves and can squabble with one another. Also, Donald and Douglas used to have a strong dislike of diesels. But over time their dislike for diesels has softened and they appeared to have grown accustomed to their diesel companions. Appearances Season 1 "By A Hair" Donald first appears at Wellsworth Station, complaining about the wait. When Percy races in, and explains the situation, he decides to help Duck rescue Diesel. When they arrive, he exclaims in shock at Diesel being knocked unconscious, and works quickly to get him onto Duck's flatbed. "Hostility" In a flashback, Donald is waiting at Knapford Station with a passenger train. He wakes his twin Douglas up after Molly asks if she could talk to them. In the present, Donald, along with Douglas and Percy are at Knapford when Sir Topham Hatt questions Percy about seeing Henry the previous night. Donald then asks if he and Douglas should go looking for Henry, to which The Fat Controller agrees. Later the both of them ponder upon Henry's disappearance, when Douglas sees the remains of The Flying Kipper. They deliver it to it's destination. They then go back to Knapford to tell The Fat Controller the bad news. "Dishonor" In a flashback, Donald agrees to Molly's plan to help Arthur, alongside Douglas and Toby. In the present, Donald, Douglas, Arthur, Molly, and Toby all rush to Knapford Station to stop Sir Topham Hatt. Arthur explains his problem, and Donald speaks up, saying that Arthur deserves a chance on Sodor. When Charles agrees, Donald and the others celebrate their happiness for their new friend. Then, they all head home. "A Long Ways From Home" In the 1961 flashback, Donald attends the funeral for Carol Oltera at Wellsworth Station. "World Order - Part 2" Donald is gathered at Knapford Docks with all of the other engines, and becomes shocked upon hearing about Diesel 10. He then joins in the cheers and whistles. "Mysteries Begin" Donald listens as the engines make plans to stop the diesels. Donald agrees with his twin, saying that he never trusted Diesel at all. Later, he is present for the Sodor evacuation and stays at the Docks when Henry takes a small group of engines in search of Diesel. That night, Donald waits at the Docks for Henry, Thomas, Gordon, and James to return. He listens as Stepney and Douglas tell their experiences with being saved from scrap, and saving others from scrap. "For A Brighter Future" Donald decides to leave the island with a small group before the diesels arrive. He says his goodbyes, puffing away with the group of engines going with him. Season 2 "Taken" In a flashback, Donald, along with the rest of Duck's group, flee from diesels chasing them. Donald encourages everyone to go faster to escape. After Arthur and Stepney are captured, Donald is saddened, but presses on. When they reach the points, Donald makes a bold move and takes the other track. He reassures Douglas that he'll be fine, then puffs away. Later, Theodore reveals that they were able to catch Donald and take him away. "Up In Arms" Donald will appear in this episode "Punishment" TBA "Rebellion" TBA "Restoration" TBA "Guardian Angel" TBA "What Comes After" TBA "Reflections" TBA "What We've Gained" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Donald has killed: * Diesel 3 (Caused) List Of Appearances Trivia * Donald is the only twin in the series whose debut is separate from the other twin. ** Bill and Ben both first appeared in "Keep On Keeping On". ** 'Arry and Bert had a joint first appearance in "By A Hair" ** Similar to 'Arry and Bert, Splatter and Dodge had a joint first appearance later in the same episode. Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Black Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Twins Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive